Trapped!
by Feeling Lucky
Summary: A blossoming romance is jeapordized by deceit, jealousy and revenge.


Alicia Fox hated herself and no one knew why but her. She had beauty, brains, talent and a great career in the WWE, but that's when she met him. A married man she was drawn to almost immediately, and he was more than willing to welcome her into his bed. What got her here is a story told once too often. What will get her out is not told enough.

RAW: MSG Arena

"Oh my God Shane slow down, someone will hear us." Alicia said in half breaths. The location they had picked for their "quickie" wasn't the most inconspicuous place they could have found. Yet, her lover did not seem bothered by the fact.

"Oh fuck." Shane gasped as he felt his body tighten just before his release.

Alicia dug her nails into the older man's back as she also reached her climax as well. Never had she been with a man so experienced and so in control. But, this was not just any man. This was Shane McMahon. Her boss's son who was now CEO of his own company, but who often continued to show up backstage whenever the WWE crew was in town.

It was actually her friend Eve who had introduced the two. Alicia had spotted her friend talking to the McMahon heir several weeks ago. Eve had just broken up with her then boyfriend Phil Brooks, aka CM Punk, and she was devastated. Shane was there to console her. What a sweet guy. When Alicia had approached the two out of the blue, Eve immediately defended herself.

"Oh Alicia, his, uh we were just, well Shane was just.."

"Just trying to help." Shane interjected, sensing that Eve was lost for words.

"Yes." Eve agreed. "Shane saw how upset I was about Phil so he took me aside to see what was wrong. That's it. Really." Eve explained.

As Eve spoke, she was oblivious to the fact that Shane's eyes were sneaking peaks at Alicia's beautifully built body.

"Listen Eve, you need to start warming up for your match. I don't want Stephanie blaming me for holding you up." Shane joked as his wide smile calmed her.

"You're right, I should get going." Eve replied. "Thanks Shane. Will I see you again?" Eve asked almost hopeful.

"Maybe." Shane replied and that was it. Eve was off semi satisfied.

"So, Alicia right?" Shane now turned his attention to the dark skinned beauty.

"Yes, Fox. And you are Shane McMahon."

Shane smirked to himself. He loved the fact that his father had made him a household name with a slew of beautiful young divas. He knew just the mention of his name could get them wet and he loved the thought of it. Married or not, he loved the benefits of being a McMahon and having the wealth and opportunities that go with it. Hell, if not for his father, he'd have never been able to break away from the WWE to run his own company. And that's what he has wanted all along. Power. Not shared power. His own power. Making pit stops to WWE events here and there was now purely for fun. And he loved the boost his already enlarged ego always seemed to get.

"That I am." Shane said, now no longer hiding the fact that his eyes liked what he saw in Alicia.

"Alicia!" A voice called out.

Shane rolled his eyes. It was Vince's prized trophy, John Cena.

"Alicia!" He called again.

Shane folded his arms across his chest. His pants now not as tight as they were just seconds ago.

"Over here John." Alicia called back.

Shane watched as Alicia tucked her hair behind her ears as if she were primping for John's appearance. He smiled to himself. It was obvious there was something going on between the young diva and Cena. What it was Shane didn't know, nor did he care. He had seen Alicia perform on stage and he wanted to see her perform in the bed room, and that's all he wanted. If she wanted to fuck a thick necked chump like Cena, that was her problem. No need for Shane to rush into things anyway. Eve was still a mess from her breakup with Punk. He knew she'd be crawling back to be "comforted" again soon. If not again tonight.

"Hey sweetie." John said when he finally found Alicia still standing next to Shane. "Eve said you might be over here."

Alicia felt somewhat awkward and simply wanted to walk away. Although her and John were testing a new relationship, and thus far she was loving every second of it. She also found herself somewhat attracted to the older man standing before her. It was just one of those things. Shane was not her type at all and she had never even flirted with the idea of being with someone like him. Someone so powerful. But now that they have officially met, her head was telling herself something completely different. Thank God John was there and showed up when he did was all she could think for now. As far as she was concerned, she would probably never cross paths with Shane McMahon again.

That was over two weeks ago, and here she was, fucking Shane somewhere in MSG. The same thing she had done a week ago when they just happened to cross paths again. She told herself this needed to stop. She was in love with John, Shane was married and this was not good at all for her career. Most importantly, if John somehow found out about this, she would lose one of the best things in her life. So that was it. After tonight she would never sleep with Shane McMahon again.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. You will see John and Punk more in the following chapters. I just needed to set up Alicia's predicament first since she is one of the main characters in this story.


End file.
